Banter Makes the Heart Grow Fonder
by laurzz
Summary: DannyLindsay and ACTUAL LUCY! -holds for squees- Pre-ep oneshot for 6x23 based on sneak peek. See A/N for more info! :


**Alright folks. By now, I'm pretty sure we've seen the sneak peek of tomorrow night's episode. If not. STOP. STOP RIGHT NOW. go to youtube and search CSI:NY - Preview : Vacation Getaway. Just like last season with the sneak peek the night before 'Greater Good' I've tried my hand at a pre episode oneshot kind of thing. I say pre episode because I have no idea what else happens after the scene ends (obviously) but I've tried to come up with a little something regardless. Obviously this is a little spoilerish... ish! But you know, who gives? Best. episode. EVER - you can't really afford to be spoiler free, eh? **

**Hope you enjoy it! I'd love to know what you think about the scene.. the oneshot.. life in general - drop me a line! :) **

**

* * *

**

_Pre-ep onshot, season 6, episode 23; Vacation Getaway. _

_

* * *

_

Self defence." Danny smiled in realisation before turning to his daughter. "She's going with self defence."

"You were in here folding laundry; I came in with Lucy to tell you... I was leaving you." Lindsay nodded as she pulled her alibi together.

"Leaving me," Danny huffed to his daughter.

"The love was gone. We'd stopped having sex when your impotence problem... And your temper became too much for me to handle. So I said goodbye, and I turned – and you grabbed me from behind. It was awful. I mean you'd gotten angry before, but never like that officer. The rage in his eyes... he started choking me and I was gasping for air. I grabbed the vase and I hit him over the head with it."

Danny glanced to Lucy who had cocked her head to one side as she listened to her Mommy's tone of voice change from the octave it was usually at.

"I'd be out of the precinct by noon." She smiled proudly.

"I'm genuinely frightened." Danny teased dramatically. "I don't want to go on this vacation."

Giggling, Lindsay continued to fold shirts.

Danny shook his head as he reached for the newspaper and continued to read. "In the latest string of events, Casey managed to escape from a high security detention centre after a security breach... Throughout the breach, Casey committed a further two murders, and assisted in the death of a guard and also a fellow inmate whom was trying to inform...-"

"Are you serious?" Lindsay implored as she grabbed the newspaper from Danny and rolled it up. She then proceeded to beat Danny on the chest with it, finishing with a smack to his forehead. "I already know all of this! I was there! Did you not just watch my Emmy nomination performance?"

"Emmy? That's a little ambitious."

"Did you not just hear my headline? Soon it's going to be psycho wife murders husband after a bantering session... Get your butt up and do something. Tell him Lucy! Tell Daddy to get his butt up and help Mommy. Tell him we don't give a damn about Shane Casey."

"'elp Daddy! No care!"

"Lu, whose side are you on?" Danny scoffed as he stood from the couch and stretched the little distance between himself and his daughter, scooping her into his arms. "I thought you and I had an agreement?"

"Agreement?" Lindsay asked with a raised eyebrow. "What's that now?"

"Us blue eyed kids are stickin' together, right baby?" Danny teased as he fixed Lucy to his hip.

"Mommeee!" Lucy cried as she reached over the coffee table, separating her parents.

"Sell out." Danny huffed as he passed a flailing Lucy to her mother. "You listen to your Mommy's plan in brutally murdering me and you still go to her. Typical kid... You just remember who holds the wallet when you want an ice cream at the beach, k kiddo? Watch me say no."

"Wub Daddy." Lucy smiled as she buried her head into Lindsay's neck, who was still desperately trying to fold their clothes.

"We're no closer in leaving!" Lindsay cried; exasperated. "Read this to me on the way. In fact no, I'll read it to you while you drive. We were supposed to leave an hour ago, baby... Give me a break here."

"Linds, sweetheart? When in the last year have we ever been anything less than late?"

"That's my point!" Lindsay growled. "Come on babe, ten minutes is all I'm asking for. I've done everything else. I do everything around here and never get anything in return. I work, I'm Mommy, I keep the apartment going, and what do you do? Nothing! Absolutely nothing!"

"... is this you practising for your Oscar now?"

"I mean it!" Lindsay wailed as Lucy peered at her over reactive mother. "I was joking before, but this time; Danny I'm serious! I need help; if you don't help me, this will be our first and last vacation. And I'm moving out! And watch me take Lucy with me!"

Danny chuckled nervously before narrowing his eyes. There were genuine tears in Lindsay's eyes.

"Babe, I'm sorry; I was kidding. I didn't realise you needed my help and you were that upset about it. I thought you were just having a Lindsay moment... what do you need me to do?"

Swiping her tears with the back of her hand, Lindsay turned and with her free hand, she picked up a pile of t-shirts and handed them to her husband. "Can you pack these, close the suitcase and take it down to the car?"

"Sure babe; anything else?"

"Can you run to the bodega and grab me some apple juice for Lucy," she said, with a sniffle for good measure. "We ran out this morning and I don't want her to get thirsty on the ride."

"Sure, do you want me to get you anything?"

"No thanks," Lindsay whispered sadly. "Just apple juice for Lucy, I can make do with water from the tap... and I'll just die."

"I can get you a drink or something if you want, sweetheart. Some snacks for the ride?"

"Well, a coke would be nice," Lindsay sighed dramatically. "Only if you're sure though."

"Positive." He smiled before accepting the pile of t-shirts. "I'll take my cell just in case you remember anything."

"Okay." Lindsay sniffled one last time. "Thank you."

Danny nodded as he pressed a kiss to both her's and Lucy's cheek before he padded to the master bedroom and filled the suitcase with the remainder of their clothes. He zipped the suitcase up and shoved his hand through the handle as he placed it on the floor. Checking his pocket for his wallet he turned and nodded before heading out of the apartment door.

"High five me, baby girl." Lindsay giggled as she held her hand out and met Lucy's in a sort of high five. "Mommy's awesome. They need to make an award just for me... The Lindsay."

Giggling, Lucy rubbed her cheek against her mother's before wiggling to get down.

"Ent!"

"That is your tent," Lindsay nodded as Lucy climbed into her little orange tent that sat in the living room.

"Ent 'ome!"

"The tent isn't coming with us sweetheart, Daddy told you that already."

"Ennnnnt!" The toddler whined sadly and dramatically.

"Sorry." Lindsay shook her head. "Only Mommy can be dramatic to get what she wants."

"GAH!"

"Tell it to Daddy." Lindsay smiled. "He feels your pain, sweetheart."

"ENT!" Lucy bellowed.

"Lucy Messer." Lindsay cut her eyes as she raised her voice. "Knock it off."

"ENT!"

"I know you love that tent, but it's not coming sweetheart. We're going to play in the sand. We don't need the tent baby."

"ENT!"

"Mommy said no." A voice sounded from the door. "And when she says no, she means no."

Turning, Lindsay smiled at her husband. "That was quick."

"What can I say? I'm Wonder!Husband!"

"Well, you're something." She smiled as he headed off into the kitchen. "Did you get the-..."

"I got the one you always get." He chuckled. "I didn't want to get smacked over the head with a vase, you know?"

"That would have been a book, actually."

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Danny deadpanned. "My mistake... You know, it concerns me you have all these ways to-..."

Danny was cut off by a little voice screaming, "ENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNT."

Both parents turned and raised their eyebrows at each other. With smirks tugging at their lips they nodded slightly before turning to face Lucy. Lindsay dropped to the floor and banged her fists on the hardwood floors as Danny stomped his feet; wailing, screaming and shouting as they did so. Lindsay peeled her eyes open slightly to see a wide-eyed Lucy staring at them in sheer shock.

Together, they stopped in sync to the other and simply stared at their daughter. Danny then reached down and held his hand out to Lindsay who accepted his help in pulling her to her feet.

"What was that Lucy?" Danny asked their shell-shocked daughter.

"Ent here."

"The tent's staying here?" He smirked, "That's a really good idea, Lucy." He nodded, "Good girl."

Lucy blinked as she sat down in her tent and turned her back on her parents.

"She thinks we're crazy." Lindsay giggled.

"We are." Danny smirked. "And for the record, I totally knew that you were bull-ing earlier."

"Oh you do?" She smirked. "Why'd you do what I asked then?"

"For the one percent chance that I was wrong and you were serious... You have one hell of a poker face... I ain't never pissin' you off again."

"Language!" she smacked him on the arm.

"You just told our daughter we have sex!"

"She's one! She doesn't know what the hell sex is, Daniel!"

"Toddlers are perceptive and repeat things, Lindsay." Danny told her in a matter of fact tone.

"She'll live; and if she does repeat it, it doesn't matter because she's just so adorable nobody will care." Lindsay smirked as she turned and gathered the last of their fresh laundry. Wanting to her to pause for a moment, Danny grabbed her arm and turned her around and pulled her towards him so that she was pressed against his chest.

"Danny!" she cried. "We're an hour and twenty minutes late now! Stop goofing off!"

"Oh hush." He smirked as he pressed a kiss to her neck. "You know for a fact I was far from impotent when I was in that chair."

"Do I?"

"You screamed my name enough times." He whispered in her ear, low so that she was the only one that could hear his words. "Or shall I refresh your memory this weekend?"

"Danny..." Lindsay murmured as he peppered kisses to her neck. "Eighty minutes late."

"What's ten more?"

"Ten... that's a little ambitious."

"Ten minutes Linds, come on... Lu'll be fine in her tent. She won't know the difference..."

"Danny..." Lindsay growled as she melted in his arms. "Danny, we can't."

"Linds, c'mon." He smirked as he pressed a kiss to the area just behind her ear. "Ten minutes; a quick, passionate... satisfying...

"Ten minutes..." Lindsay whispered. "That's all... Ten minutes."

"Or not." Danny smirked as he stepped away and licked his lips. "We're late, we better not."

Lindsay's eyes widened as she realised what Danny had done. "That was... Oh... You're evil."

"You're not the only fantastic actor, darlin'." He smirked. "C'mon, let's go, sweetheart."

"You're something else." Lindsay growled, shaking her head slowly. "That was really low..."

"The Messer becomes the Messie."

"You did not just quote Friends." Lindsay said, shaking her head. "You're such a loser."

"But I'm not the one that's s-e-x-u-a-l-l-y frustrated," he smirked.

"Why are you spelling it? She doesn't know what it means."

"You don't know that!" Danny implored. "She might."

"Well, if she does then we're in the money because she's a genius..."

"She is a genius – she's my kid."

"And now we're an hour and thirty minutes late!"

"Get her, I'll get the last few things." He tossed Lindsay the car keys. "Anythin' to stop you wailing."

"I'll give you something to wail about." She retorted as she bent down and slowly gathered Lucy up.

"What like I just gave you something to wail about?"

"Die." Lindsay smirked. "But don't really die."

"Get going!" Danny swiped her butt as he stuck his tongue out at his amused daughter. "I'll be down in five minutes... I'm gonna lock up and make sure everything's switched off, k?"

"Okay." Lindsay smiled as she grabbed her purse. "Hurry hurry."

"I know, I know... An hour and thirty minutes late, I get it... Jesus, Linds!"

"Jebus!" Lucy giggled.

"Oh holy mother..." Danny sighed. "Get her out of here; she's like a parrot."

"'Arrot!"

"I'm gone!" Lindsay cried with giggles as she made her way out of the apartment with a giggling and excited Lucy.

Looking around the living room, Danny made sure that everything that needed to be turned off was. He turned and looked at the forgotten paper that lay on the living room floor. He let out a contented sigh as he picked it up and folded the paper and placed it on the coffee table. He couldn't really get his mind around how genuinely happy he was in his marriage. He had an amazing daughter that was healthy, happy and beautiful, and a wife that was everything he could ever wish for. She was beautiful, funny, smart, talented, dramatic and she was a wonderful mother. And she was all his.

He knew it was a fact that his life couldn't get much better; and quite frankly, he wouldn't want a thing to change.

* * *

**Let me know what you thought? Thanks for reading guys! :) **


End file.
